


At the end of the world, or the last thing I see (you are never coming home)

by insxne



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, Suicide Attempt, safe heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insxne/pseuds/insxne
Summary: "And then Minho found me. Somehow."Or the one where Minho sees Newt everywhere.





	At the end of the world, or the last thing I see (you are never coming home)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Ghost of you, by My Chemical Romance

 

 

 

> _**At the end of the world** _
> 
> _**or the last thing I see** _
> 
> _**you are** _
> 
> _**never coming home, never coming home.** _

\- my Chemical Romance

 

* * *

 

  **i.** They hung their hammocks in the exact same way they were in the maze, and it feels so familiar to Minho that it's painful. 

He remembers when Newt would slip in Minho's hammock, and they would lay down in silence and stare at the dark sky. 

"It would have been good if we weren't stuck in the middle of a bloody maze" Newt had muttered, fingers brushing lightly against Minho's, not touching but close enough to send warmth rush in Minho's body. 

Minho had propped himself on one elbow, frowning in a fake hurt expression, looking at Newt. "You're saying it's not good ? Not even a little ?" He had asked. 

Newt had turned his head to look at him, and smiled. "Maybe a little", he had answered, before staring back at the sky. 

He was right. It would have been good if they weren't stuck in that place. 

Just like it would have been good to be in paradise if Newt had been there. 

 

 

**ii.** "Alright, Newt, we're almost there !" Gally says, as Thomas and Minho supports Newt and the city into a real hell. A car explodes just in front of them, but, even in the crash, Minho doesn't miss Newt mumbling "just leave me". 

And suddenly he's brought back months ago, in the almost same position, except it's only Newt and him, and they're in a maze instead of a burning city. Minho has grabbed Newt by under the arms, and he's hauling him in the endless corridors, leaving a trail of blood on their paths. Minho tries hard not to look at it, at how red it is, otherwise he's sure he'll freak out. 

Newt is barely conscious, his head jerking at each step, mumbling incoherences ; sometimes, Minho catches "it hurts" and he swears he even hears him humming in a broken and raw voice.   

When Newt suddenly becomes silent, Minho stops and shakes him. Newt opens his eyes tiredly, and looks at Minho like he doesn't recognize him, but at least he's alive, right ? 

"Don't close your eyes, okay ?" Minho says, desperately. "We're almost there. Clint and Jeff will take care of you, alright ?" and Minho hates the way his throat tightens and his voice breaks. "Stay with me a little longer". 

"Just leave me" Newt breathes out, and Minho resists the urge to cry and hold him against him. But he could never leave Newt. Never. 

So he picks him up again, all of his muscles screaming in protest, his hands shaking uncontrollably, praying God and the Creators and everything and everyone to  _please don't let him die._

 

 

**iii.** Gally hands him a bottle full of golden liquid. Minho raises an eyebrow at it, a little suspicious. 

"In honor of the old good time in the Glade" Gally explains, smiling. 

"What if you poisoned it ?" Minho asks instead of thanking him. He knows he's being a dick, but he can't help it. 

Gally sighs and rolls his eyes, exasperated. "And why the hell would I do that ?" 

Minho shrugs. "I put a spear onto your chest, man." 

"Oh. Yeah. Fair enough" Gally says, then stares at him, unimpressed. "So you want it or not ?"

Minho swallowed his pride back. "Yeah" he breathe out. "Just give me the goddamn bottle." 

Gally smirks and complies, before walking away, leaving Minho alone with his memories and the most disgusting alcohol in the world. 

At least it's strong. 

He remembers how Newt used get drunk (not so weirdly, it was happening just before and after Newt tried to kill himself) sometimes, so drunk he couldn't even stand up, and Minho had to carry him back in his hammock. Newt's fingers would clung at the fabric of his shirt, and he would murmur Minho's name, his breath hot and smelling alcohol against Minho's cheek. 

"Don't leave me" he had murmured, voice raw, and Minho had smiled and brush his hair softy, fingers coming back and forth between the golden strands of hair. "Just sleep, slinthead". He had said tenderly, biting back the 'stop drinking'. He had done that once, and Newt had gotten angry at him. ("You're not my bloody mom, Minho, and I'm not a shucking baby.")  

"thanks" Newt had mumbled.

And that's when it happened. Two simple words, pronounced so quietly he almost didn't hear it. "Love you". 

It was the only time Newt ever said it. 

 

 

**iv.** Minho hears someone calling his name, and turns back, spotting Vince waving at him. He walks towards him, arching an eyebrow. 

"Brenda needs help for the gardens." Vince tells him. "It'll be good if you could help her."

Minho nods, smiling a little. "Anything, boss." And Vince rolls his eyes, shoving him playfully towards the gardens. Minho finds Brenda waiting for him. 

"Oh, thank God" she exclaims, relieved. "I was just going to hit my head against a wall or burn the whole damn thing." 

Minho chuckles. "What do you need help for ?" Minho asks. "Can't carry a big box ? Afraid you'll break your nails ?" 

"Oh, fuck off" Brenda says, showing him her middle finger. "It's just that those freaking plants are driving me insane" and with a wave of the arm, she points at something behind her. 

Minho looks, opening his mouth to make a sarcastic comment, and freezes.

Long plants are running, curling around everything. An ocean of green. 

_Ivy_.

His breath gets caught up in his throat, and suddenly his sight becomes all blurry and he can't see anymore. He struggles to breathe, but there's something burning in his lungs. Maybe it's the smoke of the burning city, maybe he had inhaled so much of it that it stayed in his body, or maybe it's just the memories. The memories of Newt. 

He hears Brenda calling his name, but he can't talk, can't do anything. So, he does what he's the best at. He runs. 

He remembers waking up in his hammock, the sun barely out, the sky completely grey. The doors were already open, but Minho didn't care : it was his day off. He was going to get back into sleep, when he caught a movement near the wall. He blinked, trying to see what was happening. 

And then he recognized Newt. 

Right before he slipped inside of the maze. 

Minho was up in a second, pulling on his shoes and sprinting towards the opening of the maze. What the shuck was Newt doing ?

He ran into the corridors, but Newt had already disappeared. "Newt !" He yelled, a strange and uncomfortable feeling hanging inside of his stomach. He ran, and he ran, turning to the right, to the left, without ever stopping. His heart was beating madly against his chest, an awful and anxious dum. He finally stopped, panting, bent over.

That's when he heard sobs. So, so, so painful sobs. 

He started running again, towards the source of the voice, feeling the fear and the terror overwhelm him gradually. He turned into another corridor, and stopped. Newt was laying on the ground. 

Why was he laying on the ground ?

He walked towards him, hands shaking, but feeling the lump in his throat easing. Newt was okay. Newt was okay. Newt was-

There was blood on the ground. "Newt ?" Minho called out.

Newt wasn't okay. Newt was curled up on the ground, tears on his cheeks, his body covered in ripped ivy. His left leg was pointing towards a strange angle, and... There was blood on his clothes, on the ground...

_Oh, shuck. Newt,_ _shuck._

He dropped on his knees, shaking Newt strongly, but his body went completely inert in his arms.  _No. No, no, no._ Minho strangled a sob, holding Newt tighter, burying his face in his neck, crying. When he lifted his head again, all he could see was blood. 

He cried harder, not letting go of Newt.  _Newt, Newt, why did you do this ? Why on earth would you do this ?_

"Minho" he suddenly heard a whisper against his skin. He stilled almost instantly, his eyes widening, and shook Newt. "Newt ? Newt, you hear me ? Where does it hurt ? Can you talk to me ?"

"Ivy. Shucking ivy." Newt mumbled. 

 

_Shucking ivy._

_Shucking ivy._

 

_"Minho ?_ Minho, are you okay ?"

Minho lifts his head, tears burning in his eyes. He sees faces of people around him, but he can't recognize them. Everything hurts. Everything shucking hurts, and Newt isn't even here to make it better.

"Shucking ivy", Minho sobs, his chest tightening painfully. 

 

 

**v.** "He's right. I can come." 

Thomas tells him to go, to take the serum from Brenda, but Minho doesn't want to leave Newt, doesn't want to not be with him. 

But he doesn't have any choice. If he doesn't leave, Newt will die. He would become one of those cannibals, and that, Minho won't stand it. 

And Newt grabs his wrist, and he looks awful, black veins on his face and neck, black blood on his chin, but Minho still feels warm under his touch. "Thank you" he lets out. "Thank you, Minho."

Minho wants to scream. Because he doesn't want Newt thanking him like they're not going to see each other again. 

"You hold on." He answers. "You hear me ?" And then before he knows, he's running, running with all he's got, leaving the person he cares about the most in the world behind him, as everything around him burns and explodes. 

He's the Keeper of the Runners. He's the fastest. 

But this time, he's not fast enough. 

 

 

**vi.** He's drunk, the world spinning around him, full of nice and warm and vivid colors. There are gentle lips against his own too, a warm tongue brushing against his, fingers on his hips. It feels nice, kissing someone. Or, rather, it feels nice, kissing Newt, 'cause Minho had never kissed anyone but Newt, and wouldn't kiss anyone but Newt. 

He remembers what it had felt like, the first time he had kissed the blonde. They were sitting by the fire, drinking Gally's alcohol and laughing about something so stupid he doesn't really remember (of course he remembers. Fry had set his kitchen on fire without doing it on purpose), and the next think he knew, he was brushing one of Newt's golden curl, and then Newt's hands were gripping at the sides of his face and their lips collided, their mouths tasting like sweet and alcohol. It had felt like sparkles, like warmth exploding in his chest, and his own hands had found Newt's waist, pulling him even closer, until they were wrapped around each other, kissing. They broke apart, breathing heavily, and then Newt had smiled, quickly pecking him on the lips. 

"I always knew you were a bloody brillant kisser, Minho." Newt had said, and Minho had kissed him again in answer. 

But, strangely, kissing Newt right now doesn't feel quite right. In fact, it feels off, like there's a voice at the back of his head crying that  _you're raving, wake up_ , and he opens his eyes and sees that it's not Newt. It's not Newt at all. 

Minho pushes Aris away from him, panting, hating himself for being so messed up, for kissing someone that isn't Newt. And then, he remembers that Newt is dead, that he's not here anymore, that he won't come back, and he runs again, crying and sobbing and screaming. 

Loosing Newt didn't feel like heartbreak. It feels like someone has ripped his heart out of his chest. Like he lost a whole part of himself, 'cause...

Minho loves Newt too.

 

 

**vii.** "This is for you."

Minho looks up, to find a little girl standing in front of him with a wide smile, handing him a yellow flower. "What ?" He asks, utterly surprised. 

"This is for you" the kid repeated, adorable. Minho reaches out to take the flower between his fingers. 

"Why-why did you give it to me ?" Minho says. 

She looks at him with the sweetness and innocence proper to children. "You looked sad. But now that you have this flower, you'll be happy." She answers with assurance. 

Minho stares at her. She's got a tanned skin and brown hair tied up in many little braids. 

And, suddenly, he remembers how Newt would sit next to him, both exhausted from all the running, and how they would talk and talk about everything and nothing. Somehow, Minho had found himself playing softly with Newt's hair, his head on his lap, amazed by how smooth the blonde curls were. 

"Will you braid my hair ?" Newt had asked, just like that, and Minho had frowned and grinned. 

"Braid ? You want me to braid your hair ?" Minho had said, laughing, but Newt had nodded. 

So Minho had unraveled his hair with his fingers, in this patient and soft and tender way he only had with Newt, and then he had tied Newt's hair in little braids. When he was done, Newt had looked up at him, smiling, his long blonde hair shining even more, and Minho had kissed him, his fingers curling around Newt's hair. Newt's lips tasted not like alcohol this time, but something sweet like apple and maybe grass. 

By the time they had broken apart, Newt's hair were all messed and the braids untied. "Good job, Minho" Newt had let out, his lips red and shining from the kiss, and Minho couldn't help but stare at them, wanting nothing more than kissing them again. 

"I'll braid them again if you want" Minho had said dismissively, before leaning in again.

The night before Newt's attempt, Minho hadn't braid his hair. When they had came back to the Glade, he had showed to Newt the map of the Glade, finished. Newt's face had become cold and closed off, showing no emotions, and he had turned and walked away. 

That night, Newt had stayed away from him. At the fire, Newt hadn't come, leaving something cold on the empty place next to him and in his heart. They hadn't kissed. They hadn't sat after their running to talk, Minho hadn't braid his hair, and when it was time to go to sleep, Newt's hammock was empty. 

But, in the middle of the night, he had heard feet against the ground, and had seen Newt's silhouette in the dark, just before he had laid in his own hammock. 

Newt hadn't slipped into Minho's hammock, like they used to, and Minho should have gone to him. 

All their little traditions were broken. Just like that. 

When he had taken Newt back to the Glade, his leg bleeding and broken and the blonde barely conscious, he had waited for hours in front of the medshacks' shack, shaky hands still covered by blood, his gaze lost in the void. It was his fault. He had showed to Newt the maze's endless pattern, he had showed to him that there was no way out. Except this. 

When finally Clint and Jeff had allowed him to come inside, Newt was laying on a bed, his leg disappearing between heavy bandages. He had others on his arms, and he looked asleep. 

Minho had dropped to his knees, letting his head on Newt's lap, and he had gripped at his hand even if the other was unconscious and had cried until he had fallen asleep. 

When Newt had woken up two days later, he had stayed completely silent, but Minho had stayed, even if he should have been running in the maze. The day after, he had found Newt sobbing, and he had held him, shaking too. 

"It's my fault" Minho had said, some days after that. He had ran the entire day, when all he wanted was to be with Newt. 

Newt hadn't confirmed it. His face had stayed dark, staring at Minho, and then he had turned away. 

He hadn't deny it, either. 

 

Minho stares at the flower, and then smiles, tears in his eyes. "Thank you" he murmurs, because he's afraid his voice will break if he talks louder. "It's beautiful."

 

 

**viii.**  Newt's grave is simple. Just a tomb stone saying NEWT. 

Minho sits in front of it, silent. He had tried to avoid to come here as best as he could, because he knows it's too much, but now, he couldn't. 

They had buried him in the forest, not far from the camp. Minho reaches to touch at the stone, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

He remembers in the berg. He remembers Thomas unconscious, but alive, Brenda at his side. He remembers Jorge flying them away from the city. 

He remembers Newt's body. Dead. 

He had taken a wet cloth and had tried to wash Newt's neck and face, trying to make the black veins and the blood disappear, but his hands were shaking too much and the tears were blinding him. 

"I'm sorry" he had sobbed. "I'm so sorry." 

He wanted to see the old Newt again. The one with the golden hair and the shining eyes and the beautiful smile. Not this one, broken and bloody and _dead_. 

And he remembers how Newt and him would sometimes meet in the deadheads at night. He remembers how, in spite of the tombs, they would share heated kisses and long touches, leaving them panting and covered in sweat. He remembers how Newt's leg would circle his waist, pulling him closer, deeper, how his fingers would clutch at Minho's hair, making him gasp, how their moans would get lost between the trees. He remembers how they would make one. 

But now, _now_ , Minho is alone and Newt is the one buried six-feet in the ground. 

 

 

**ix.** He carves Newt's name in the rock with shaky fingers, and he touches the letters, staring at them, feeling the lump in his throat growing and his chest felling heavier. He remembers the first time they put their names into the wall of the maze. He remembers the sun in Newt's blonde hair, making them even more golden and beautiful. He remembers the way his brown eyes would lighten up and bright when he smiled, the sweet taste of his lips. He remembers how he would whisper Minho's name at night, he remembers how his fingers, every time they touched Minho, would leave a comfortable warmth on his skin and in his stomach. He remembers every detail of his face, the furrowing of his eyebrow, the curb of his jaw. He remembers the braids in Newt's hair, and he remembers his limp and he remembers everything. 

Because Minho loves Newt.

And Newt loved him, too.  

**Author's Note:**

> First minewt story ! What did you think about it ? ^^ I mostly took some elements of the movie (which is amazing by the way). Seriously the realisators made something brilliant. Like, in the deleted scene, how Newt said "and then Minho found me. Somehow" he talked like he is fucking in love with Minho (and he is) and when he told Minho "thank you" and watched him leave, God, it was heartbreaking.


End file.
